


A Little Bit Of Love Hate

by HemmosBabyPenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HemmosBabyPenguin/pseuds/HemmosBabyPenguin





	A Little Bit Of Love Hate

Michaels POV

 

His words... they hurt. With every syllable spoken it stung, broke a part of me down, but yet built me back up. Weird, I know. But... But for some strange, infuriating reason, I enjoyed the idea of him actually acknowledging my presence. Whether it be to insult me or just simply glare in my direction as I walked past him and his group of friends in the crowded hallways, it just made me feel... different than usual.

"Wow, look at you. Such a disgrace. Your nothing but an Emo wanna-be." Lukes words echoed through out the corridor, peoples attention landing on the blonde haired, blue eyed Aussie as he smirked in the direction of my retreating figure. Lukes early morning insults had no more effect on me, at least that's what I had hoped to show people because honestly, I can barley handle them anymore. I'm just so done with his shit.

As usual I just continued to make my way to first period, pretending as though I heard nothing, but I couldn't help but glance back at the grinning Luke behind me. His hair was slightly quiffed up in a perfect fashion that almost looked as though he had just woken up but at the same time as though he had actually put an effort into looking good. His black Foo Fighters t-shirt hugged his torso perfectly and complimented the way his skinny jeans hung dangerously low on his hips. I fought to hold back a blush as his fierce eyes caught my gaze and gave me a cheeky wink.

Damn. He really gets on my nerves.

I pushed my way through the halls and angrily burst into my classroom, storming to the back of the class and taking a seat at my desk. Class was about to start and I began to squirm uncomfortably in my seat, the need to pee overwhelming as I cursed at myself for not going before. As Ms. Lorane entered the classroom, a stack of papers in her hands, I quickly slid out of my seat and approached her.

"Uh, um, Ms. Lorane, can I please use the restroom?" I gave her a pleading look as she sighed heavily.

"I suppose, but I just don't get why you kids never go before class.." She trailed off, her words hoarse and ruff do to old age.

I smiled thankfully at her and exited the classroom in a hurry, speed walking to the boys bathroom in the next hall over. As I pushed the bathroom door open I wasted no time in stumbling into a free stall and doing my business. I quickly flushed the toilet and made my way to the sink to wash my hands off as the bathroom door burst open and startled me, my heart beginning to race as Luke made his way in.

"Oh look it what we have here."

I payed no attention to Luke as he walked up behind me and peered at my face through the mirror. I gasped quietly as I continued to rise my hands off, Lukes arms wrapping around my waist as he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, his lips grazing my skin softly.

"Wh-what are you doing." I choked on my words as I felt Lukes mouth twist into a smile against my neck, his eyes closing as he inhaled deeply.

"Damn, I just can't handle this anymore." Luke whispered, sliding his hands from around my waist to grip my hips. I fought to hold back a moan as he squeezed my sides, his fingers making their way up to my chest. I could only hope and pray that Luke couldn't feel my heart right now as it rapidly beat against my rib cage, my stomach churning with excitement.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Lukes voice was husky, his words filled with lust as he slowly slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt and under the fabric, his fingers grazing over my stomach as he softly caressed my body. I didn't even bother to turn the faucet off or dry my hands as I brought them behind me to tangle my fingers in Lukes hair as he began to kiss behind my ear, sucking and nipping at my skin.

"L-Luke.." I whimpered, my eyes squeezed shut as he continued to let his hands roam over my body and lips press against my skin. I want this so bad but a part of me was telling me that Luke was only just playing with me. I don't care though, all I want is this moment right now, no matter how much I may hate him or he may hate me.. I just don't care. Because for once, Lukes not insulting me, he's not harassing me, he's not glaring at me. No, he's holding me in his arms, kissing me and caressing me gently.

This must be a dream. There's no way this is actually happening. I've wanted this for so long. I've dreamed of this for so long.. The truth is, I've always had a crush on Luke, sense day one, when I first layed my eyes on him in Freshmen year, but I knew I could never have him. He's straight.. well, at least that's what he claims to be. Besides, since the beginning he's always hated me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Luke began to nip at my sweet spot, earning a moan from me in the process.

"I want this so bad Michael. I want you so bad." Luke whispered, using his hands that were still under my shirt and resting against my body to quickly slide my shirt off my torso and toss it to the ground. My fingers where still laced in Lukes hair as he quickly reattached his lips to my neck and continued to suck and nip at my skin. My cheeks quickly flushed a bright red as he ran his hands over my body, his fingers dancing across my skin gently and coming to a stop at the button of my jeans. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was what I truly wanted, but I quickly brought one of my hands down and placed it on top of his and slowly edged it closer to the growing bulge in my jeans as a way of reassurance.

"I-I want this to." I stuttered, my heart still racing violently as I backed into his body further, loving the feeling of his arms around me.

Lukes fingers slid under the waistband of my skinnies and boxers all at once, grabbing my hard member in his hand. I gasped, tilting my head back and squeezing my eyes shut as I bit my lip to hold back a moan, Lukes hand beginning to work its magic as he slowly began to pump me. I untangled my hands from Lukes hair and slowly undid my pants and tugged them down farther along with my boxers, making it easier for Luke to do as he pleased.

"L-Luke." I moaned. I felt as if my knees where going to give out from all the pure bliss that coursed through my body and the feeling only intensified as Luke placed a finger under my chin and brought my face to his, his soft lips attaching to mine in a slow but heated kiss. Soon enough our kissing became sloppy and more heated as I felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"L-Lukey, I'm gonna-" I panted, pulling away slightly as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, his lips leaving open mouthed kisses against my shoulder blade. I groaned loudly as Luke removed his hand from my aching member, not giving me the satisfaction of cumming just yet.

"Not yet." Luke purred, turning me around so that I was facing him. I moaned as Luke pushed me up against the bathroom wall, smashing his lips against mine as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted him access and fought for dominance as I fumbled with the zipper on his jeans. Once I had unbuttoned them and unzipped them, Luke pushed my hands aside and pulled them down, making sure to grab a little white tube from his back pocket in the process.

"W-whats that?" I gazed at the object in his hand as his body was pressed against mine, my arms wrapped around his neck as we both panted heavily.

"Lube." Luke grinned childishly, winking at me. I moaned as he pushed me roughly farther up against the wall, placing his hands on my thighs as he brought my legs up to wrap around his waist. He then unscrewed the cap from the tube and squeezed a fair amount onto his hands before rubbing it all over his fingers and cock. "I want you to tell me if this hurts, alright?" Luke gave me a serious look as I nodded my head furiously. I braced myself as Luke then placed a finger at my entrance, slowly sliding it in. My body tensed at the pain but after a minute or so the pain turned into pleasure and I let out a throaty moan, letting Luke know that he could continue. He slowly slipped another finger in, then a third before making sure I was all stretched out and ready. Luke pulled his fingers out and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before slowly pushing into me.

My hands gripped fist fulls of Lukes hair as I squeezed my eyes shut and cried out in pain.

"Shh, shhhh. Every things going to be alright." Luke cooed, brushing his finger tips over my cheek as he placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. I nodded my head and waited for Luke to continue. As he slowly began to pump in and out of me faster and faster I let out a deep moan, the pain quickly subsiding.

"Harder." I begged as he hit the little bundle of nerves inside me that nearly sent me over the edge in an instant, my breathing becoming rough as I moaned louder and louder. Luke did as I asked and pounded in and out with more force, hitting my prostate every time. Once again I could feel my stomach tightening up and tingling as I neared my climax. "Luke-" I screamed, cumming all over my chest and Lukes stomach. Not long after Luke came inside me and rode out his high, pulling out of me to help clean up.

"Michael, I really like you.." Luke grabbed a paper towel and placed it under the still running faucet, dampening it as he then began to clean me off, himself last.

"And I really like you." A wide smile tugged at my lips as Lukes cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Uh, um... Well," Luke quickly tossed the paper towel away and helped me get back into my clothes. "I was wondering if... You know.. You'd possibly.. like to be, uh, my boyfriend." Luke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as I stood grinning like an idiot.

"Of course." I wrapped my arms once again around Lukes neck and pecked him on the lips, happiness flooding my insides.


End file.
